


Art for "Out of the Darkness"

by Azar



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dustjacket, two icons, and a manip for "Out of the Darkness" by TanyaReed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Out of the Darkness"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840594) by [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed). 



[](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/hetbigbang/ootd1.png)


End file.
